


Magazines and Findings

by MusicDiva2003



Series: supernatural bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn Magazines, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicDiva2003/pseuds/MusicDiva2003
Summary: Sam is cleaning out old boxes and comes across some interesting items.Dean confronts Sam about him finding them and how it was unfair. Dean reveals some things about his past and how these interesting objects came to be.Sam doesn't care and some new feelings between the brothers come to light.for better or for worse.Bingo square filled- Porn
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: supernatural bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917451
Kudos: 12





	Magazines and Findings

“Dean!” no reply came “DEAN!” Sam shouted louder this time... he waited. Nope still no reply. Oh for fuck sake Dean was meant to be helping him unpack some of their old shit that they had stored under the seats of the impala and at Bobbys for the longest time. 

But Dean had fucked off and now Sam was left to do it all by himself. Sam gave up shouting and just got back to unpacking the bags, so far nothing interesting other than the funky smell of old blood-soaked clothing. Socks, a few blunt knives, porn magazines- this was obviously Deans bags. 

Wait- ew – omg – fucking dean. Well what Sam had just pulled out of one of the side pockets was unfortunately a used condom, which is gross, but not the grossest thing Sam ever touched. 

“Ok” Deans' bag and box was done but when he went to move it he felt it was still to heavy to be emptied. But when he looked into the bag it was empty, he checks side pockets the bottom. He was about to leave it when he knocked on the hollow bottom. “What where you hiding Dean” he used one of the blunt knives to pull up the fake bottom and found covered magazines and his first thought was not more busty Asian beauty's. And Nope it wasn’t, no it was more surprising than that. It was .. Gay porn magazines, the book was filled with naked men some kissing some naked on top of each other. 

Sam didn’t have any shame looking through the magazines as he was openly bisexual, just one of the many things he and John fought about. He kept flicking through wondering why his brother had these until he came to a halt at one page unparticular. 

It was Dean, Dean was in the magazine. Lying flat on his back with a man hovering over him almost twice his size in muscle and width both of their cocks resting against the others. WHAT the fuck Dean was in a porn magazine. The picture looked like it was taken when Dean was wound 15-18, he's hopping the latter of the ages. 

Sam quickly dropped the one he was reading and picked up the pile of other gay porn magazines there must have been around 13 of them in the bottom of his bag along with an old computer. 

Sam began to flick through the rest of them finding picture after picture. All of them had Dean naked in some sort of position sometimes he was alone sometimes he was with another man his age must have ranged from 15-23 within these pictures. Sometimes he featured more than once within the book, sometimes in different category's, and on four of the magz he featured on the cover. 

Sam himself didn’t really know how to react however it seemed his Dick was betraying him immensely within the situation as it was rock hard in his pants clearly seen as Sam had sat cross legged on the floor when he began the task of emptying the bags. 

Sam had most of the mags laid out open in front of him just staring at various naked Deans he shut the ones where they had someone else in the picture, but they only made jealousy bubble in his stomach for no reason and there should be no reason as Dean is his brother. Which were hot and sexy. But the main thing in his mind was why was Dean his Dean in these magazines. 

But Sam now wanted to know what was on Deans old laptop. He opened it up and used the family computer password meaning they could get into any computer whenever they needed. He opened files to see what was on there and found a folder name. ‘summer videos’ 

He clicked on it and around 10 videos popped up one after the other, they didn’t have any context just play symbols. 

Sam clicked on the first one to come up. The magazines where one thing but this was something else. These where videos of Dean in really bad porn videos. No the sex isn't bad just the porn acting, no wonder Dean was always thinking everything was a bad porn movie, he lived through them! 

Sam couldn’t stop watching through them, he was on number 5 by the time the man of the hour walked into the room. 

“SAM WHAT THE FUCK!” dean shouted when he saw all of his old photoshoots laying all over the floor, he couldn’t remember where he had put some of them, but Sam seems to have found them. He kept most of them in his room with his busty Asian beauty mags as Sam never looks at porn mags anyway. 

He looked around the room saying nothing until he saw Sam watching one of the movies he had done. And that’s when he shouted across the room to same 

“DONT WHAT THE FUCK ME DEAN WHAT IS ALL OF THIS” 

“THIS IS NON OF YOUR BUSINESS SAM” 

“I ASKED YOU TO HELP ME EMPTY THE BAGS I WOULDNT HAVE FOUND THEM IF YOU HAD HELPED ME” Sam shouted back 

“STILL NON OF YOUR BUSINESS SAM, where did you even find these?” 

“In a fake bottom in your old duffle bag dean” 

“Ohhh I did wonder where these ones got to” 

“These one? So there is more of 18 year old you” “15 I was 16” Dean butted in “15 are you serious Dean why would you pose at 15 for these?” Dean chuckles 

“I wasn’t 15 in the photos Sam I was 15 in the videos I was then asked to pose in these as I was a hit porn star” Dean said no longer bothering to hide the truth that was clearly laid out in front of them. Sam just let his jaw slack. His brother was in porn videos underaged. 

“You where 15 in porn videos Dean? Why?” 

Dean stopped letting out small chuckles at this point “To pay the bills Sammy, had to look after you and feed you somehow, didn’t I?” 

“You did these to pay for things like food and motels?” Dean nodded “Sammy, I, Dad left us weeks and months at a time with a wad of cash that would last two weeks, I needed to make ends meet and Porn happened to pay the bills, I liked it, I don’t mind it I mean I liked sex I was paid for what I enjoyed I didn’t need to worry about future employers finding em as I knew I would be hunting, the mags I carried on doing through high school and when you went to college and then whenever you decided to leave I would do some more, I have tons of porn mags with me in them Sammy” 

Sam was a little shocked at this bit of information “You still do them?” it was a cross between a statement and a question. Dean nods and then a little smirk crossed his face “Sammy I know you where happily watching and looking at my videos and porn mags” Sam tried to deny at first but Dean hushed him and got closer to where Sam was standing. 

“don't deny Sammy its ok, would you like to see the updated collection” Sam nods dumbly, Dean grabs Sam's hand and slowly drags him back towards Deans room. 

As they step in Dean lets go and goes over to his collection of Asian beauty's and pulls out his own magazines and sits cross legged on the bed. 

“Sam come sit down ok I won't bite just ask the people I've worked with” Sam let out a chuckle due to the cheeky look on his brothers face he was still tense as he was still hard in his jeans. 

“Ok Sammy stop being tense, so you enjoy seeing me naked that’s cool its new and I'm hot, now want to see some of my latest shots?” “Yeah okay” and Sam visibly relaxed at the words ok and Naked. 

Dean handed over a fresh-looking magazine and opened it to a double page of dean naked in just a type of old detective styled hat leaning into a chair dick hard and clearly on display. Sam could drool over this picture. He in fact let slip his next words that he wondered if he would regret. 

“Your so fuckin hot Dean” ok regret as Dean's face looks stunned as he hands over the next photos. “Sammy are you hard over your big brother?” ok no regret cos that’s Deans flirty voice. 

A nod is what came out of Sammy, “Thats okay I would drool over me to, I can show you some of the photos I have had taken since you came back from college, I think you will find something interesting about the couples shoots Ive done” 

Sam almost protested to seeing Dean with someone else but that may put a stop to things all together so he nods again. He may be nodding a tad too often. But Dean grabbed a couple more out of his own pile. And Sam saw he was featured on quite a few more covers with Dean clearly featured on them. 

Dean layed out a few magazines in front of them all couple shots. Sam did notice something interesting a lot of the guy's Dean was couples with had long hair was taller than him but slightly shorter than Sam himself still, they were slim and muscular. 

Hell they... they looked like Sam. “they look like me big brother is that what you were trying to show me? How sexy you could look on top of me or maybe below me? Bent over something? Hmm well we could always test out that theory big brother” 

Dean pushed all the magazines off of the bed and onto the clean floor straddling Sam's legs and crotch. You want me baby boy? You still think I look okay for my age?” A growl ripped through Sam suddenly gaining his confidence back from Deans words. Pulling Dean closer onto him rubbing their hard crotches against one another. 

“Dean I think you look amazing you always have. Naked or otherwise” Dean let out a soft laugh out worried that maybe he was less... beautiful with his age. He still had muscles but his curves where getting softer, eyes gaining crinkles. An increased amount of freckles scattering across his nose. 

“I think you will forever be one of the most beautiful most handsome man in the world. As do many others but I think id like to keep some of you to myself from now on. Is that okay” Sam gained a nod from his beautiful older brother. 

“Sam, dad knew... he actually set me up with my first film after we got into an argument about you and money and his not taking enough care of us. He got real mad Sammy. Said maybe I should be a man and start working. No one would take me Sam so Dad called me a whore threw a name card at me and told me to at least get paid for it.” Dean was looking Sam with sad doe eyes that he only pulled out on special occasions. 

“Dean you said you liked it?” nodding Dean continued “I did, in the end I reached 16 places would have hired me but I liked it. Made Alotta money Sammy, Bobby never paid for you college and apartment I did. I made alotta cash doing that shit. That’s why I tried to get you back into college. Wanted you to never have to have my life.” 

Sam was processing. Dean paid for everything growing up and then he paid for Sam's college and he never stopped loving him. Not even when Sam walked out on Dean several times. “Sammy I can see the cogs turning. Do not feel like you have to be with me or fuck me a type of pay back or thank you. I know I'm a whore not worth much to this world but I did it for you out of love Sammy not obligation” 

Sam surged forward kissing Dean on his pink full lips. Long and slow, taking his time before parting Deans lips with a flick of his tongue. “Dean Ive loved you for a very long time unknowing or otherwise. Your perfect the way you are Dean stop judging yourself so hard.” 

“I'm clean Sammy I promise Ive never had anything at all. I asked Cas once when I was feeling down, asked him if I'm such a Fag and a whore that id contacted something and he healed me. He told me no, never have I ever picked something up I promise.” Sam shook his head laughing a little which made Dean shoot him a bitch face. 

“fine if you don’t believe me” and made his way of Sam's lap but Sam was able to drag him back quick enough “you did one better than me D, Cas healed me of HIV around two years ago.” Dean let out a small belly laugh accompanied by one of his true beaming bright smiles. 

“OH Sammy. In all seriousness though, will you fuck me?” 

“God yes” Kissing dean again harder and faster this time. Full of heavy breathing and lust filled moans. God Dean could be very in love with this man before him. His baby boy. 

The desperation in that kiss tells Dean that Sam feels the same. Sam’s hands start to take off Deans Jeans and boxers before pulling of his own. Deans hard leaking cock coming in contact with his own as Sam pulls Dean back onto his lap. Loving having Dean close and being able to touch every inch of him 

Hand speeds up and tightens on Deans hips, and by the time Sam is gasping into Deans hot mouth and bucking up, Dean is right on the edge. 

“Gods…damnit,” Sam moans, then stops his hand and digs his nails into Dean’s back pulling them down and leaving red marks in their wake. 

“Ah, fuck! C’mon...” Dean whines and leans into Sam's neck, sucking a mark to keep himself from begging more. He ruts into Sam's hand again and again, leaking down his fingers and onto Sam's cock and balls. 

With a grunt, Sam tips his head back hair falling behind his shoulders. "Dean... ride me. I... fuck, I want so much more, but I can't... can't wait..." He grips Dean's hips and lifts him up, then he sinks down without hesitation, moaning so loud the rest of the bunker was sure to hear if anyone was here. 

“SAM— fuck.” Dean starts riding him, lifting and rolling his hips, desperate for release. “Fuck... please baby boy please tell me it won’t be the only time. I need — fuck — so much more need you for a long time baby boy.” 

Nodding, Sam strokes Dean as he hammers up into him. “Look at me, Dean.” The moment Dean’s eyes meet Sam's, Sam squeezes tighter. “You're mine. Do you understand? Mine. No one else's! No more only mine. My beautiful older brother you got that!” He slams into him, hitting just the right spot, and Dean cries out in pleasure as he comes. The possessive look in Sam’ eyes shove him over the edge so quickly he can’t even warn him. 

“Ah, fuck! Sam! I’m sorry!” 

"Don't be," he whispers quickly. "Such a good boy, Dean... fuck..." Sam works him through it and follows a moment later, his eyes fluttering closed as a rush of hot come fills Dean's ass over and over again.. 

Tears prickle his eyes again and he huffs a sated laugh. “That was... amazing.” He blushes at how lame that sounds and leans in to kiss Sam, this time slower, and when he pulls back to meet his eyes he licks his lips nervously. “You’re staying’ in here tonight, right?” Tell me I’m yours again “You... Sam you wont leave me again will you? I don’t know if I could handle that”. 

Sam shook his head “No beautiful I could never leave you again. Not now not ever” Dean grins and pulls off of Sam. “shower and then um would you cuddle me? You don’t have to I just ugh never mind” Dean gets off the bed and makes his way into the shower room. 

Sam runs after him and grabs his arm as he starts getting in the shower “Hey no Dean I want more than just Sex with you I'd love to cuddle you Dean you don’t need to feel bad because you want affection” 

“okay Sam okay. Now who's the big girl?” chuckling they both stand to get into the shower.


End file.
